


Boredom + Jims = Mischief

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [48]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boredom, Duct Tape, Injury Recovery, Kidnapping, LOTS of Duct Tape, Rivalry, Sleep Deprivation, The Jims are Fucking WEIRD, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: The Jims are bored.Chaos quickly ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

“Jim, I’m bored.”

RJ flopped onto his bed, laying sideways so his arms and legs dangled off. CJ glanced up from where he was sitting cross-legged on the floor, fiddling with his camera. He tilted his head to the side as RJ rolled over onto his back, groaning loudly. “What do you want to do?”

RJ shot him a wide, upside down grin. “What else? What we do best. _Spread mischief._ ”

Slowly, CJ’s expression broadened to match his brother’s. “Any ideas?”

RJ rolled back over, eyes twinkling. “ _Several_.” He scrambled off the bed, darting to their closet – which had long-since became a black hole of miscellaneous objects – and rummaging around. “We’ll need some _things_ first, though. Do you remember where the duct tape is?”

CJ laughed, scrambling to his feet himself and joining his twin. “I love the way you think. I’ll help you look!”


	2. Chapter 2

The Jims snuck quietly through the manor, crouched low and stepping lightly. They could here two people talking in the living area – their targets. As they crept around the corner, they could see the tell-tale crown poking above the back of the couch and the fancy dress shoes coated in a permanent layer of silver glitter dangling over the opposite arm.

CJ paled, nudging RJ and speaking in a low whisper. “Maybe we should find someone else. Bim still has his stitches, and if we accidentally cause him to rip them out Dr. Iplier will _kill_ us, and that’s only if King doesn’t get to us first!”

RJ gave him a reassuring smile. “We’ll be careful! Come on, let’s get closer.”

The two inched closer, pressing themselves to the back of the couch. They could hear King and Bim talking lowly now, murmuring to each other. “Seriously, remind me to never give Marvin a sharp object ever again. I still can’t eat solid food. It’s beginning to get annoying.”

“I’m just surprised Dr. Iplier let you come home. Dr. Schneeplestein looked about ready to strangle him in order to keep you at the hospital. I’ve missed you.”

Bim snorted. “King, you’ve been at the hospital just as long as I have. They couldn’t keep you out if they tried, and they _tried_.”

King laughed, then hummed softly. “When are they gonna take your stitched out?”

“Actually, they’ll dissolve on their own in a couple weeks. Saves hassle, apparently.”

Exchanging looks, the Jims stood in perfect synchrony, grinning and looming over King’s shoulders. Bim started when they appeared, nearly falling off the couch and King had to pull him back on. “Jesus Christ, you two! Don’t _do_ that! What are you even doing?!”

“Nothing.”

This time, it was King who jumped, clearly not expecting their unison reply. “Oh my God!” He moved to smack one of the twins – RJ – while his other hand focused on running through Bim’s hair, who’s head was lying in his lap. They just danced out of his reach, giggling. “Are you _trying_ to give us heart attacks?!”

“Of course not! We just want your help.” CJ flashed a wide grin.

Bim narrowed his eyes, shifting upright so he was sitting next to King, wincing as he went, as the Jims rounded the couch to stand in front on them, arms behind their backs. “I don’t trust that at _all_. What are you two planning?”

“Aw, don’t you trust us?” RJ gave a mock pout. “We just need you to do something for us.”

King shook his head, eyes wide. “Nope, don’t trust you, not at all, not with that look in your eyes.”

CJ scoffed, locking eyes with his brother briefly before turning towards Bim. “Could you get in King’s lap? Facing him, please.”

Bim grinned as King covered his face with his hands, his heavy blush visibly between his fingers, though Bim still looked suspicious. “ _Gladly_. But why?”

“You’ll see.” They spoke again in unison.

Bim climbed into King’s lap, smirking down at him even though King had yet to remove his hands from his face. “Hey.” King just shook his head, and Bim chuckled. “So what now, guys?”

Their matching grins were borderline feral. “You two just stay _right_ there, we’ll take care of the rest.” CJ bowed his head, muffling a snicker as RJ spoke, both of them approaching slowly. “Now just relax.”

King lowered his hands just as they brought their arms around, revealing the _multiple_ rolls of duct tape lining them. He paled, but before he could react the Jims were lunging forward. Bim yelped as they yanked his hands behind his back, attempting to struggle but his stitches inhibited him greatly. They grabbed King’s hands as well, forcing them behind Bim’s back, too. Holding the struggling couple in place, the Jims rapidly taped all four of their wrists together, using an _excessive_ amount until they stepped back, satisfied.

Bim was panting heavily, his face buried in the crook of King’s neck. “You guys are _assholes_. I _knew_ we shouldn’t trust you.”

“I dunno, I’d say we did a pretty good job!” RJ completely ignored Bim’s comments, placing his hands on his hips. “What do you think, Jim?”

“I agree, Jim!” CJ mimicked his brother’s stance, cocking his head to the side when King clenched his hands into fists, straining against their bonds. “But perhaps we need a little more?”

King’s eyes went wide and he shook his head, stopping only when Bim let out a small whimper. “No! No no no no, no, no more! Please just, get us out.”

The twins exchanged glances, grinning broadly. “Now why would we do that?” Their unison question visibly sent shivers down both Bim and King’s spines. “We worked so hard.”

Bim shuddered, pressing himself further against King. “Jesus Christ, stop _doing_ that! It’s so creepy!”

They began to back up slowly, placing their arms back behind them again. King narrowed his eyes, sitting up straighter. “Hey! Hey, where are you two going?! You can’t just _leave_ us here! Jims!” He was beginning to sound panicked, while Bim just groaned and muttered something under his breath, sending King’s whole face into flames.

The Jims snickered before turning around and running off. “Enjoy your time together, you two!” RJ waved a hand over his shoulder as he ran.

“We’re sure _someone_ will eventually let you go!” CJ glanced back, shooting them a wide smile – decidedly ignoring the fact that Bim was flipping them off with both hands – before racing off with his twin, searching for their next victims.


	3. Chapter 3

They discovered Ed and Reynolds arguing in one of the empty, spare rooms.

They crept up on the door, exchanging giddy looks before pressing their ears to the door, listening in on what was going on. Ed was shouting – _loudly_ – and both twins winced as he picked up volume.

“ _EXCUSE YOU_ , REYNOLDS, BUT THERE IS ROOM FOR ONLY _ONE_ LONG-HAIRED, ACCENTED IDIOT IN THIS HOUSE AND THAT POSITION WAS _MINE_ FIRST! SO FUCK OFF!”

They heard Reynolds scoff. “Why are you defending that title?! You literally just called yourself an idiot! How have you managed to keep a business running so long?!”

“ _LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT –_ ”

CJ winced, and RJ slowly pushed open the door, peeking inside. Neither ego was paying attention – they were standing in the middle of the room, Ed’s hands flying everywhere in crazy expression while Reynolds simply had his arms folded, clearly unimpressed by the cowboy’s colorful, enraged rant. Sufficiently satisfied that the two were distracted, they snuck into the room, creeping up behind them and crouched low to the floor.

They popped up behind them – RJ behind Reynolds and CJ behind Ed – with matching broad grins. “Hello.” Their chorused greeting was the only warning the two startled egos got before they were being shoved together, chest-to-chest, and the Jims were pulling their arms behind their backs and wrapping tape around their wrists. By the time they had processed what was happening and began to struggle, RJ was almost done mummifying their legs in a thick layer of duct tape all the way to their waists, securely trapping them against each other with CJ holding them together.

“Boys, if I may, _what the fuck?!_ ” At some point during the struggle Ed had lost his hat, his sunglasses slipping down his nose and twisting his wrists in an attempt to escape his bonds. Reynolds simply looked dumbfounded, mouth open slightly as the Jims stepped back, admiring their handiwork.

RJ draped his arms across their shoulders, alternating his gaze between them with a small, infuriating smirk. “You two sounded like you need to work some things out, so this is us! _Helping!_ ” CJ couldn’t hold back his laughter at the words, slapping a hand over his mouth in a vain attempt at stifling it. Even RJ couldn’t stop his smirk from widening into a grin, patting their shoulders before sliding away. “There were probably _way_ easier ways for you two to get along, but this was the most entertaining!”

“For us, at least,” CJ piped up, laughter still evident in his voice.

Reynolds finally seemed to snap into the present, shaking his head and looking over his shoulder as the Jims began to march out of the room. “Wait, you’re not _actually_ going to leave us here, are you?!” He tugged frantically on his wrists, shooting them a pleading look. “You can’t leave me here with _him_.”

Ed’s mouth fell open, clearly offended. “ _Hey!_ How come _I_ always end up _stuck_ with someone who doesn’t like me?!” He accentuated his point with a sharp tug to his wrists. Unfortunately, the movement unbalanced the pair, sending them toppling to the ground. Ed’s head impacted with the floor with an audible _crack!_ , followed by several loud, creative curses, with Reynolds unwittingly laying on top of him. “JIMS! Fuckin’ _let us go!_ ”

CJ leapt over their bodies in order to join his twin, shaking his head. “No, I think that’s our cue to _leave_. You look mad, and we have a pretty good winning streak right now when it comes to _not_ dying.”

RJ grinned. “Besides, we left King and Bim where we stuck them. What makes you think we’d grant _you_ that luxury? Plus, Ed, you have a habit of punching holes through our equipment. Eventually, you knew we’d get revenge.” Both twins’ eyes glinted with just a hint of malice behind the mischievous twinkle.

Ed paled, but somehow he still managed to look outraged. “Oh great. You’re on a Goddamn rampage. _Again._ And what do you mean by ‘ _revenge_ ’?! Do you know _how_ many various objects I’ve had to replace because of you two?! You break _my_ shit just as often!”

Reynolds squirmed, rolling them over so they were lying on their sides. “Come on, I did nothing to you guys! Please?” Ed’s eyeroll was nearly audible, and the Jims scoffed, crossing their arms.

“Sorry Reynolds! Better luck next time!” RJ bolted.

CJ gave them a small wave before following. “See you guys at dinner!”


	4. Chapter 4

The Jims were prowling around the manor, giggling to themselves as they searched for their next targets. Apparently, word had spread of what they were up to (they had watched as Google walked right past Bim and King with nothing but a raised eyebrow and a smirk, leaving them stuck on the couch as Bim spat curses and King sighed heavily) and most of the egos had hid. The only two who had no clue what they were doing were Dark and Wilford, considering both eldest egos had gone off to do some wedding planning.

So when the Host snuck up on them, they were both surprised and a little afraid.

“Hi, Host, we promise we weren’t going to target you,” CJ immediately blurted out. RJ was nodding enthusiastically at his side, both of their arms behind their backs.

The Host raised an eyebrow. “Relax. The Host is not here to stop the twins. He is here to, actually, ask of their assistance.” Their jaws dropped as the Host continued, glancing over his shoulder toward Dr. Iplier’s office with a worried frown. “With the combination of Bim, the Silver Shepherd, and their respective injuries, Dr. Iplier hasn’t slept in close to four days with the overwhelming need to help them. He won’t listen to the Host. The Host positive if he could just get him to _lie still_ for a few minutes he’ll pass out instantly, but his beloved evades him.” He turned back to the twins. “And that’s where the Jims will – hopefully – come in.”

Slowly, a broad grin spread across the Jims’ faces. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying,” RJ asked.

“Are you literally asking us to tie Dr. Iplier to your bed?” CJ finished the inquiry, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

The Host immediately flushed bright red, turning his head away. “Essentially…yes.”

RJ hummed thoughtfully, tapping his chin and CJ crossed his arms, speaking once more in unison. “What do we get in return?”

The Host sighed. “The Host will give anything the twins desire if they help him.”

They gasped, and RJ spoke first. “A story?!”

CJ clapped his hands. “A _horror_ story?!”

The Host looked surprised, but he smiled all the same. “If that is what the Jims want, then the Host will happily provide.”

The twins exchanged glances, still grinning broadly, before turning back to the Host and nodding. “It would be our pleasure.”

* * *

The Jims slowly pushed open the door to Dr. Iplier’s office, trying their best to be as quiet as possible to avoid alerting the sleep-deprived doctor. They spotted him at his desk, rubbing at his eyes and downing what looked to be – judging by the amount of mugs scattered across his desk – his tenth cup of coffee that day. They snickered to themselves. This was going to be _easy_.

They scurried across the floor, crouched low and stepping lightly, approaching Dr. Iplier as he was none the wiser. When he stood, however, the Jims froze, panic briefly coursing through them, but Dr. Iplier just moved to his filing cabinet, thumbing through the files and muttering fervently under his breath.

RJ turned to face his brother, mouthing _‘I got this’_ before creeping up behind Dr. Iplier, straightening himself. Before the doctor could turn around, RJ wrapped an arm around his torso, pinning his arms to his sides, while his other hand came up to clamp over Dr. Iplier’s mouth. Dr. Iplier’s eyes instantly widened, and he began to struggle wildly, kicking out and forcing RJ to stumble back a few steps. “Relax! It’s just us!” RJ’s words only seemed to make Dr. Iplier struggle harder, but RJ held fast, surprisingly strong.

RJ began to drag Dr. Iplier backwards, pulling him toward the Host’s room as CJ trailed along behind them in case Dr. Iplier broke free. The doctor himself kept shouting muffled curses beneath RJ’s hand, trying his best to escape his iron hold, but it was obvious he wasn’t at his full strength, his struggles weak. They’d almost made it to their destination when Bing poked his head of his room, likely concerned about the muted noises. He burst into laughter at the sight, stepping fully out of his room and placing his hands on his hips. “ _What_ are you two doing?!”

“Kidnapping Dr. Iplier,” they chorused.

Bing snorted. “ _Why?_ ”

They grinned. “The Host asked us to.”

At that, Dr. Iplier went briefly still, his eyes narrowed to slits, before he bucked in RJ’s hold, lifting his feet off the ground and kicking at CJ, forcing him to back up a few steps to avoid the furious doctor. Bing stifled another snort of laughter, turning back to his room. “Well, you two have fun. And _good luck_ , Dr. Iplier!” Dr. Iplier rolled his eyes, still kicking as CJ opened the Host’s door and RJ dragged him through.

RJ tossed him onto the bed, quick to pin his wrists and shifting over him to sit on his legs as CJ darted off the grab the rope they’d stashed in there earlier. “HEY! FUCKING _LET GO OF ME_ YOU TWO, I DON’T CARE WHAT THE HOST TOLD YOU TO DO! _GET OFF!_ ” CJ came bounding over, taking Dr. Iplier’s wrists from his twin and quickly yet efficiently began tying them together with a sturdy knot and far too practiced ease. He looped the remaining rope around one of the iron bars that made up the headboard, finishing it off with another knot, and both twins backed up, surveying their work.

Dr. Iplier huffed, glaring at them with pure venom as he tugged on the rope, back arching slightly. “Fucking _assholes!_ You didn’t _have_ to listen to the Host!”

They split into matching sly grins. “Well, considering the Host less _asked_ us to do this and more _hired_ us…” RJ started.

“…Yeah we did.” CJ finished.

The two high-fived, and Dr. Iplier flipped them off. And then Peggy was padding into the room, leaping onto the bed (with CJ’s help) and climbing on top of Dr. Iplier, kneading his chest as best she could with one front paw and purring loudly. Dr. Iplier visibly went boneless, letting out a long sigh as his head fell back on the pillows, closing his eyes. “I’m not going anywhere, am I?”

The Jims giggled. “Nope!”

He cracked open one eye, shifting into a more comfortable position while remaining careful not to dislodge Peggy. “…Fine. I’ll _sleep_. Go enjoy whatever the Host gave you. And be sure to tell him he’s an ass for me!” The last sentence was shouted as the twins raced away, laughing and heading toward the library where the Host was no doubt hiding.

Boredom successfully cured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My GOD was this entertaining. I have accidentally turned the Jims into Ruff and Tuff from How to Train Your Dragon and I am utterly unapologetic. In other news, a request made by Magicwizard for some A+ Dark angst will be going up Wednesday! See you then!


End file.
